User talk:Ect.
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSI! Thanks for your edit to the Arthur Blisterman page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Re: Editing How is it weird? --Jpx400 (talk) 11:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice Edits Hey, just thought I'd say good job on the edits to the new episode pages. I'm slowly working through the 250+ episodes, there's so many of them :( -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 13:21, 12 August, 2012 :Nice! I'm hoping to create all the episode pages by the end of this month, then I'll give you a hand with the images. Hopefully I can get the homepage updated, it really needs a "lick of paint". I've applied to adopt the wiki so we can start making some big changes and hopefully get an active community going here. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 15:11, 12 August, 2012 15:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Homepage Check out the homepage, it's live! :) --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 18:09, 17 August, 2012 :I know the banner images need re-doing, they are the wrong size, I'll try and do that tonight. :--'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 18:12, 17 August, 2012 Re:Gangs Sounds good :) --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 22:12, 18 August, 2012 :Hmmm what about just removing the categories altogether, just have a section for each series. If not, I don't see why we couldn't have a joint section like that, try it out, see what it looks like with the rest of the sections. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 18:02, 22 August, 2012 ::It never looks good to have empty sections, we need at least one in each section. As long as he's raped and killed then add him :P --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 20:32, 22 August, 2012 Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given both you and Jenx222 rights on the wiki. It looks like the former bureaucrat, User:Kanamekun, does still answer his talk page, despite not being active here in nearly a year if you ever have questions about the wiki. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 00:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Promotion Hey thanks, yeah will be nice to get things going here again, sooo much to do though. Not that I'm complaining :p --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 16:42, 23 August, 2012 Season 13 Hey, what do you think of my little spoiler alert button CSI:Crime_Scene_Investigation_Season_13? Thought I'd add a variable to the template to show the warning if the episode hasn't aired yet. Seems logical to have the next episode's page ready in advance, dont you think? --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 14:07, 24 August, 2012 :Cool, I will give you a hand with more photos, I'm just making sure we've got all the episode pages for all the seasons in all the shows lol, which is a LOT of pages :) I'll hopefully redo those homepage images this weekend --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 14:17, 24 August, 2012 Re:Criminals I don't think we should not have the whole "Las Vegas, New York, Miami" thing, but I get your point. What about coming up with something like we did on the episode pages, and it would show where the killer is based in the box? (if that makes sense). On another note, I can't believe how fast this wiki has come together, we've already made all the episode pages for the main series and are about half way through NY, it's going great!! :) Not sure why we only have 4 active editors though (including us), maybe more will come when the show's start airing again. Something tells me that since they renewed Las Vegas for a 13th season, they'll do a 14th as well (the whole 300+ episode thing) --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 12:20, 27 August, 2012 :Like this: Template:CharacterPageBox/Test --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 12:35, 27 August, 2012 Re:Homepage Thanks, it's surprising there aren't that many decent photo's of the lead cast, you'd think there would be loads. Yeah the criminal's portal looks really good now, some of the images may need replacing though, they are all shapes and sizes lol --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 20:21, 27 August, 2012 Re:Template Images Yeah sounds like a plan, good job :) --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 22:44, 28 August, 2012 Res: Photos Sorry about that. If you want you can change them back but before you make your decision let me say this. Those pictures are not of the characters, they are of the actors portraying them and that is a major difference in my book. Look at the Miami Taunter, Does that look like a man who killed at least 6 women? To me it doesn't and neither did those other pictures in my opinion. Hito7187199 (talk) 23:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Updates Hey, i've fixed the admin template up a bit, does it look better? Also, could you take a look at this page. I've added his credits but do you think there is a better way of displaying them or is it okay? Oh, I'll also come up with a template for the crew pages (director, writter etc...) we don't seem to have one. And on another note, CSI:NY episode pages have all been created, and the wiki is at 1000+ articles!!! YAAAAY!! Thanks :) --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 15:46, 2 September, 2012 Re:Criminal Portal Images Yeah looks much better, as long as we've got a good view of their faces it should be fine, great job :). I've got about 6 season pages left for Miami (all episode pages are made) then all done! Then comes the hard part, actually adding content to the 700ish episode pages lol :|, fun fun! --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 11:22, 3 September, 2012 New URLs Hey, I'm working on getting us some new urls specifically: csiny.wikia.com & csimiami.wikia.com. Both are inactive and have little or no content. I've asked wikia to forward these domains to this wiki. Just letting you know. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 17:19, 4 September, 2012 17:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Crew Thanks, thought it was long overdue. Might change the colour but just went for something that was different to the other templates we've used. I've also updated the episode templates so that the information is easier to read, especially the writer and director links. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 12:34, 5 September, 2012 Chat Are you available to come on chat? --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 16:52, 7 September, 2012 :Haha doesn't matter now, lol. I've given Hito7187199 rollback rights in preparation for the new seasons at the end of the month. I think we may need one more rollbacker as well, that way there will be 4 of us keeping everything running smoothly. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 20:19, 7 September, 2012 ::I was thinking that as well, I'm just thinking maybe we need someone more social, possibly a user who is willing to contribute to discussions and blog posts. There's no rush though, we've got nearly 3 weeks before the new seasons start. I'll see if he's interested anyway. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 20:54, 7 September, 2012 Re:Directors Thanks, took a while to make all he pages. Most of them don't have much information but it's a start. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 14:33, 8 September, 2012 Re:Portals Thanks, yeah I think they can go in the supporting actors portals. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 12:23, 9 September, 2012 Portal Images Once again well done on those portal images, can't believe how much this wiki has changed in the past few weeks. Also some great news, we've been given csiny.wikia.com and csimiami.wikia.com :) It's all linked up and ready. On another note, what do you think we should do about spoilers? There's new images for the second episode of season 13 available but I was thinking I would just get them ready but not upload them (and create the second episode page) until episode 1 had aired, so that we only have spoilers about the next episode. That way we don't spoil too much, what do you think? --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 21:18, 11 September, 2012 Episode 13-2 Just letting you know I have all the images and text ready for the second episode so no need to worry about setting it up after episode 1 has aired. I'll do it tomorrow morning :) --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 17:29, 26 September, 2012 Re:Criminal Expansion Yeah they were good :), yeah okay sounds good. It's okay :P lol --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 18:18, 2 October, 2012 Character Appearances Hey, could you check this out: User:Jenx222/Appearances. I'm trying to come up with a better way to display appearances without cluttering up articles. Do you prefer the way the appearances are displayed in the link above or as they are now: Example? We can also have it so each "X" in the table links to that exact episode article. Let me know what you think --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 16:26, 13 October, 2012 :Yeah it does look a lot better, take a look at what Morgan Brody's would look like: Template:Appearances/TEST. If you hover over the X's it should show you the episode name. Take a look at the code on that page as well, I've made templates so it's even easier to use :) I would start updating some articles with this new format but I want the other guys to have their say first, it's only fair --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 17:37, 13 October, 2012 HomePage I've redesigned the homepage seeing as the Wikia ads keep changing size. What do you think? Better? --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 13:28, 20 October, 2012 Daoud Balewa Why can I not find any information on the actor Daoud Balewa who played Officer Kevin Crawford? He looks familiar and I can't remember what I have seen him in before? He is not listed on IMDB as being in the show. Theresa 22:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello! He hasn't got a page on this wiki yet as he hasn't become a recurring character otherwise we would have made a page for his charcter and him. The only thing that I could find about Daoud is in this link http://www.tv.com/people/daoud-balewa/ I hope this helps! Ect. (talk) 07:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Hey, thanks to you, for me, is a amazing being able to help this wikia page.. Hope keep around... Take care, mate CGCD (talk) 20:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Article for Sam I know we don't make articles for animals but I think it's about time we put one together for Sam. He was pretty much central to the plot in Play Dead and just recently appeared in Sheltered. I'm sure there was another episode as well but I can't remember which one. What do you think? -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 18:05, 7 April, 2013 Hi! How do you add color to text while editing? Thanks a lot :D --OrangeGarden 03:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Antonio Riaz's murder You said that Horatio Caine unjustly murdered Riaz. Horatio did kill him, but I don't think it was murder, as I have watched the episode "Rio." Riaz attacked Horatio, which prompted his stabbing. Wouldn't that count as self defense? Furthermore, Horatio and Delko were way out of their jurisdiction in Brazil, so wouldn't that have nullified Horatio's status as a cop, making it so he couldn't have arrested Riaz anyway? BNK [ |T| ] 03:43, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to express to you that a seriel killer is a person who kills based on psychological gratification. Daniel Prichard was a contract killer, a hit man, a murderer. He did not have the pathology of a seriel killer. I was under the impression that CSI: Wiki was supposed to be as accurate as possible. Bethamatelli (talk) 13:40, September 24, 2014 (UTC) CSI: Season 15 Episode 1: CSI Effect My email's ralphaelturtle@yahoo.com Since you were editing information on Effect, I am wondering if you would be willingly to communicate with me on Email becuz those Episodes just won't leave me Alone? I have too many episodes on DVR. I need your help please? Do you have free access to every CSI & CSI Miami Episode including CSI Effect on DVD or DVR or computer?( 02:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC)).